


Family takes care of itself.

by Shellyb04



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellyb04/pseuds/Shellyb04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my take on what I wish would've happened after the Season 1 Funk episode.  Puck and the guys give Jesse something to think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family takes care of itself.

Contrary to popular opinion, Puck’s not an idiot.  When Mr. Schue tells the guys not to go after Vocal Adrenaline for what they did to Rachel, Puck sits down and pretends to have forgotten the idea as they prepare their funk number.   As the group walks off stage, Puck yells that he’ll see the punks at Regionals.  Naturally, he doesn’t include that St. Douchebag would be seeing the guys tonight.

The guys pull up at ten that night outside St. Douchebag’s house.  Kurt had surreptitiously (where the hell had Puck learned that word?) gotten St. James’ address from Berry.  He’s the only one that they knew could do it and never let Berry suspect a thing.  They’re here to protect their own.  This family…because as much of a pussy as it makes him sound that’s what New Directions has become…this family doesn’t take shit like breaking Berry’s heart from anybody outside the group.  Artie rolls out of his van  carrying the toilet paper and the other guys set to work.

“Too bad we couldn’t make the football team help.  The pee balloons and nailing the lawn furniture to the roof would have been perfect in this scenario.” Kurt says, throwing another layer onto a tree outside.  They are almost out of supplies when St. idiot finally comes out of the house to see what’s going on.  The moment he heads toward the curb where Puck is waiting, the guys come together. 

“We just wanted to make one thing clear, St. James.” Artie says adjusting his glasses.

“Rachel Berry can never be stopped by the idiotic antics of you and your…crew.” Kurt continues.

“And if you ever touch Berry or any other chick on New Directions again, you will pay for it.” Matt says in a rare show of speech.

“And we don’t mean in something stupid like slashing your tires.  We’re thinking something a little more permanent.” Finn says in his most badass voice.  The dude actually cracks his knuckles.

“No offense, but you can’t really think this is going to scare me?  I mean, I could just sue and have you all expelled for doing this.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mike says. “We’re all at Artie’s house playing video games.  His dad can hear us.”  Jesse’s face pales. 

“And somehow, I think everyone will believe us over a guy who can’t even pick what school he should be going to.” Artie says with a small grin.  The guys turn to go away and begin loading Artie back into the van.  Puck remains.

“So, what is this the part where your ‘badassness’ scares me into submission?” Jesse said, raising an eyebrow.

“No, this is the part where I tell you that you’re the biggest idiot ever known.  You hurt a smokin’ hot Jew that would’ve done anything for you.  She really believed that you cared.  And when she kicks your sorry ass at Regionals, I hope you remember that you made it all possible.”  Puck begins to turn away.

“Oh and this is for breaking Berry’s heart.”  Puck lands one blow straight into Jesse’s face.  Hopefully, he’ll have a black eye, but Puck doesn’t really care.  “The only reason you’re not getting more than that is because I want to be at Regionals to watch Rachel kick your punk ass.”

“Don’t contact Berry, no talking, e-mailing, or calling. Your number was deleted from her phone this afternoon.  We watched her do it.  Contact her and I’ll make you pay for it the moment Regional’s ends.  Good luck out there, St. Douchebag.”  Puck climbed into his truck and drove off, following the van back to Artie’s.  Jesse watched them leave and headed back in to grab an ice pack.  He’d been expecting a beating at least.  But Puck’s words made him pause.  He knew how great Rachel was, that was part of the reason he was a part of the egg thing.  Without her voice, New Directions didn’t have a chance.

But maybe, all he's done is woke a sleeping giant.  No one messes with that family and comes out unscathed.  And somehow, he doubted that Puck would hold back on his promise should Rachel be hurt again.    


End file.
